Forces Beyond Nature
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Things slipped beyond his control with one decision he made out of anger. Can he get back and will she ever forgive him? (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)


It was very strange indeed, beyond explanation. Seth Rollins had no idea how he got here, or for that matter where 'here' even was… but it didn't ring to him just yet, he knew it but somehow he couldn't acknowledge it.

The man sat ahead of him was about the same height as himself, dark short hair, neatly dressed in a grey suit. He was writing down on a notepad on the desk in between them, pretty much a typical office setup.

"So, can you explain to me exactly… your last memories. The events that led you here." The man across from him said, Seth starting to explain it.

 _He wasn't all that drunk, it had just been a night out with some friends. He'd left the bar late into the dark night and headed out towards the hotel, about a half hour's walk away. However, about 10 minutes into that walk, he'd come across something quite strange. It was a London phone box, with a yellowish light shining out through the windows. He hadn't noticed this box earlier today, and something this big wouldn't just appear._

 _It was as he was about to get closer that two people stepped out of the box, and Seth's first thought was that a man and a woman coming out of a box on a street corner might have been having some time to themselves, in a manner of speaking. However his mind was soon to change when the light brown haired woman started looking around while holding out a pale blue light, which made an electronic noise. The man seemed to be focusing on a tablet pad of some sort, which was wired up to a large device strapped to his back._

" _It's nearby… within this block." The young woman said in a voice that was quite neutral of accent, maybe from eastern England. "I mean it… it has quite a distinct energy signature, so either it or energy it left behind are somewhere around here."_

" _Voy, it's carrying enough weapons to destroy this planet, scan for Polaron signatures." The man said, his accent more clear, from the north of England. The woman seemed to reprogram the light tool in her hand before buzzing it around again… then following it to pointing towards Seth._

" _Uh… Doctor, I found it…" The woman said as she looked towards Seth. The man looked at him too, his eyes widening quickly._

" _Get out of there, run!" The man, 'Doctor', shouted, raising a device attached to the one on his back. Seth looked behind himself… there was a four legged robot behind him, with two arms and glowing blue eyes in its head. It raised its right arm, and a rapid succession of green lasers fired from it, multiple bolts colliding with Seth's body. The Doctor then fired the device in his hand, letting out a spiral of red, white and blue beams towards the robot, which called out about errors being detected as it was forced backwards into a slowly growing mass of golden light._

 _As the robot disappeared, the Doctor stopped his weapon from firing, him and the woman running to Seth's fallen form. He looked up… they were blurred to him, the woman's blue eyes shined in the light but the man's didn't so much, they were a dark colour that Seth's blurred eyes couldn't identify._

 _Slowly, it was like stars were appearing at the edges of Seth's vision… the two were talking about something, he could no longer hear their voices clearly…_

 _Then he woke up. Sat at the desk._

"Hm… quite the interesting story. The Blitzer it sounds like, we've had a few in from that one lately." The man said after noting it down, having written down Seth's words as he described the story.

"Yeah, if I hadn't gotten away, I'd be… hold on… how did I get away? Where even am I?!" Seth responded, the questions suddenly hitting him as he looked around and stood up, the office being rather normal. Pale blue walls, a small bookshelf. No sign of a computer though, Seth found that slightly odd in this day and age.

"Well I'm afraid that's sort of the point of this place, is that… you rather didn't get away." The man replied, Seth looking back at him.

"Where am I?" Seth repeated.

"Well, what name do you want? There's the afterlife, the promised land… I'm quite partial to the name Nethersphere myself. Very mysterious and advanced sounding, Nethersphere." The man answered, as Seth went to the round window. He parted the blinds and looked out…

The city beyond was seemingly impossible. It was rounded, it was like it was built on the inside of a massive sphere, yet every step was like it was the bottom, like the planet was inverted but still kept the force of gravity.

The two looked as a door opened, and a woman stepped out. She was older than the two, looking to be around her 50s, maybe her 40s if age hadn't been kind to her. "Who is she? Is that…" Seth started to question.

"God? Not quite… I suppose in a manner of speaking she is. She runs the place, she just doesn't run anything else… she's been rather busy lately, mind you." The man explained before the two turned back to each other. "So then, any more questions?"

"Yeah, how the hell do I get back?" Seth responded.

"You don't remember, do you?" The man asked… before Seth looked down, seeing blood on his shirt but no wounds.

"Is she dead?" Seth asked.

"So now you ask? No… she's alive. A bit beaten up and refusing to go to a hospital, mind you, but alive." The man answered.

At the same time, Amanda was using the elevator bar to keep herself upright… she struggled to press the dial button on her phone and it fell out of her right hand.

' _Come on… you have to find him!'_ Amanda thought as she limped forward and pressed the button… and when the doors opened, her legs gave out and familiar arms wrapped around her to help her out into the hallway.

"I tried… I tried, he just kept on…" Amanda managed to say as she looked at Finn through her heavily bruised eyes as Sami wandered out of his room… and immediately ran back in, dialing 911 as Finn noticed that Amanda was struggling to stay awake and carefully turned her onto her side, seeing a deep knife wound between her shoulder blades and pulling his jacket off before pressing it to the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Don't you dare die, Mandy." Finn responded, running one hand through her hair and trying to keep her alert.

And if he saw Seth again, he would kill him.


End file.
